


Derek Jr., The Ball of Fluff

by KiokoYasu



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, stuffed animals, the fluffiest fluff to ever fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 01:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiokoYasu/pseuds/KiokoYasu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia bought Stiles the little stuffed wolf on a whim as a souvenir from one of her ‘family vacations.’ It was a dark grey, only about as big as his hand, and had the softest fake fur of anything ever. The thread mouth at the end of its muzzle was sew in a distinct frown.</p>
<p>Stiles had laughed and declared that it’s name had to be Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Derek Jr., The Ball of Fluff

Lydia bought Stiles the little stuffed wolf on a whim as a souvenir from one of her ‘family vacations.’ It was a dark grey, only about as big as his hand, and had the softest fake fur of anything ever. The thread mouth at the end of its muzzle was sew in a distinct frown.

Stiles had laughed and declared that it’s name had to be Derek. He proceeded to call it Baby Derek, Derek Jr., Cub Derek, and any other variation he could come up with. The toy was suddenly his almost constant companion; often riding along with him in the hood of his hoodie or stuffed in his pants pocket.

Whenever Derek annoyed or embarrassed him, Stiles would pull out Derek Jr. and mash it against Derek’s neck saying Derek Jr. was ripping Derek’s throat out with his teeth. No one else was ever subjected to such attacks.

While laying sprawled out and working on his laptop, Derek Jr. would take his place pressed against Stiles neck so the teen could distractedly rub his face on the soft fur now and again or mumble random comments to the toy. Derek would watch, when Stiles would lay around his house, researching in lieu of training like the betas, with a bizarre sense of jealousy. Not only was it unfathomable to be jealous of a silly little stuffed animal, but he wasn’t entirely sure why he was jealous at all. If he was somehow seeing the toy as a threat of some sort, he should feel angry or protective that a threat was so close to the throat of one of his pack.

But jealous?

A few weeks later, Stiles falls asleep at one of the pack’s movie nights. He was sprawled across the couch, drooling on a pillow with the stuffed wolf nestled against his neck. They were at Stiles’ house so no one felt the need to wake him as they left.

Derek’s the last to leave, tiding up a bit so Stiles won’t have to and making sure the house is locked up. Everything is quiet when his eyes catch on the wolf. It’s like the thing is staring at him from the hallow of Stiles neck. Picking the thing up, he has half a mind to rip it in two. But, instead, he sniffs it.

The dominant smell is of Stiles, of course, but there’s also the strong scent of himself from all the times Stiles has attacked him with the thing. Rubbed it against Derek’s neck where Stiles must have known the scent would rub off on the toy, right? But, with their scents mingled like this, it’s almost as if this little wolf is something they share. The size and weight and softness of the fur lending to the strange sensation that this stupid stuffed animal is somehow their cub or something.

Derek lays it back down against Stiles neck and silently leaves the house.

He stops objecting to the wolf being called ‘Derek Jr.’ Even calls it that himself once. Stiles beams at him in a way that makes his heart stutter.

After that, if he takes to snatching the thing up and letting it ride on his shoulder, against his neck, it’s just because the thing is really soft and feels good there.

It’s not at all for the small smile Stiles gives him when he does it.

Or how, if he steals Derek Jr. during movie nights, Stiles will rest his head on his shoulder so his forehead can still press against the wolf’s soft fur. And when he attacks Stiles with the toy, it’s just in revenge for all the times Stiles made the wolf tear out Derek’s throat and not at all because of the way it makes Stiles _giggle_.

And when, at long last, Derek pins Stiles to the floor and attacks the teen’s neck with his teeth, he says he just has to show the cub how it’s done.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I kinda switched tenses there toward the end, which seem to be a problem with me lately, but I like it how it is so I'm not going to fix it. Hopefully it doesn't drive anyone crazy.


End file.
